Repair Command
Rule Repair Command is 1 of 4 Commands. Resolve after revealing the ship’s command dial. * Dial Gain engineering points equal to the ship’s engineering value and spend them on the following repair effects. * Token Gain engineering points equal to half of the ship’s engineering value, rounded up, to spend on the following repair effects. Repair Effects * Move Shields (1 pt.) Spend one point to move one shield by reducing one of the ship’s hull zone’s shield dials by one and then increasing another of its hull zone’s shields by one (without exceeding its maximum shield value). * Recover Shields '''(2 pt.) Spend two points to recover one shield on any of the ship’s hull zones (without exceeding its maximum shield value). * '''Repair Hull (3 pt.) Spend three points to choose and discard one of the ship’s faceup or facedown damage cards. Special Rules * A ship can resolve repair effects in any order. * A ship can pay for and resolve each effect multiple times if it has the engineering points to do so. * When a ship resolves a command, it must completely resolve one repair effect before paying for and resolving another. (For example, if a ship has five engineering points, it can discard 1 damage card for 3 pts. and then recover one shield in a hull zone with no shields remaining for 2 pts.) * After a ship resolves a command, it loses any remaining engineering points. Engineering points do not persist from round to round. Upgrade Cards related to Repair Command * • Redemption (Nebulon-B Title): "When a friendly ship at distance 1-5 resolves a command, it gains 1 additional engineering point." * • Mon Calamari Exodus Fleet (MC Title): " :' You may choose and exhaust another copy of this card on a friendly ship at distance 1-4. If you do, gain 2 additional engineering points." * 'Shields to Maximum! (Fleet Command): "At the start of the Ship Phase, you may discard this card or spend a token. If you do, until the end of the round, before a friendly ship reveals a command, it may recover 1 shield." * Repair Crews (Fleet Support): " :' Instead of spending engineering points, you may discard 1 damage card from 1 friendly ship at distance 1-2." * 'Defense Liaison (Officer): Before you reveal a command, you may spend 1 command token to change that command to a or command." * [[Engineering Captain|'Engineering Captain']] (Officer): Before you reveal a command, you may change that command to a ." * [[Auxilliary Shields Team|'Auxilliary Shields Team']] (Support Team) " :' You may treat the maximum shield values of your right and left hull zones as increased by 1 when you recover or move shields to those zones. If you do, the number of shildes in those zones cannot exceed a maximum of "4"." * 'Engineering Team (Support Team): " : Gain 1 additional engineering point." * Projection Experts (Support Team): " : You may spend up to 2 engineering points to move that many shields from your ship to a friendly ship at distance 1-5." Category:Rules